Rajsamand district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Rajasthan | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 4550.93 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 987,024 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 217 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi, Mewari | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 02952 | registration_plate = RJ-30 | blank1_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank1_info_sec1 = Rajsamand (Lok Sabha constituency) | blank1_name_sec2 = Avg. annual temperature | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Rajsamand District is a district of the state of Rajasthan in western India. The town of Rajsamand is the district headquarters. The city and district are named for Rajsamand Lake, an artificial lake created in the 17th century by Rana Raj Singh of Mewar. The district had been constituted on 10 April 1991 from Udaipur district. Geography The district has an area of 4,768 km². The Aravalli Range forms the northwestern boundary of the district, across which lies Pali District. Ajmer District lies to the north, Bhilwara District to the northeast and east, Chittorgarh District to the southeast, and Udaipur District to the south. The district lies in the watershed of the Banas River and its tributaries. Some other rivers are: Ari, Gomati, Chandra and Bhoga. Demographics According to the 2011 census Rajsamand district has a population of 1,158,283, roughly equal to the nation of Timor-Leste or the US state of Rhode Island. This gives it a ranking of 405th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 17.35 %. Rajsamand has a sex ratio of 988 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 63.93 %. Administrative set-up There are 4 Sub-divisions, 7 tehsils and 7 blocks. There are 1025 villages under 206 Gram Panchayats and 237 Patwar Circles. Seven tehsils are Amet, Bhim, Deogarh, Kumbhalgarh, Nathdwara, Railmagra and Rajsamand. Kankroli, Nathdwara, Amet and Deogarh are municipalities, while some other major towns are Bhim, Railmagra, Kelwara, Kelwa, Rajnagar and Charbhuja. Historic places Rajsamand District is part of the Mewar region, and was historically part of the Kingdom of Mewar, also known as the Kingdom of Udaipur. The District has a number of historic sites, including: * Eklingji: site of a temple complex dedicated to Lord Shiva, patron deity of the Mewar kings. * Haldighati: site of a battle between Rana Pratap Singh of Mewar and the Mughal emperor Akbar. Now a memorial site. * Kumbhalgarh: A fortress with a massive perimeter of 36 km. Over 360 temples are within the fort. It also has a wildlife sanctuary. The vista from the palace top typically extends tens of kilometres into the Aravallis. * Nathdwara: The principal temple of Lord Shrinathji, a personification of Krishna, and one of the most important pilgrimage site of India. * Ranakpur (Pali District): One of the most important Jain temples. Over 1400 marble pillars support the temple. These marble pillars are carved in exquisite detail. Opposite the Jain temple is the much older Sun Temple. References * Rajsamand District Official website * Rajsamand district Population * Rajsamand District Hindi Website * Rajsamand Profile * Brief about Rajsamand District Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Rajsamand district